A TRAVÉS DE TUS OJOS
by CHIBI-STAR
Summary: YAOI. HYOGA X SHUN. La fascinación de Shun por Hyoga le hace pensar cosas extrañas y querer ver el mundo a través de esas pupilas azules como el cielo. Shun no se imagina que tal vez ese también sea el deseo de Hyoga. Nadie es capaz de saber lo que hay en el corazón de la otra persona.


¡Es un fic de lo más cursi del universo! No huyan, prometo que a pesar de lo cursi es muy bueno. Shun es un chico muy ocurrente que se imagina cómo Hyoga ve el mundo. Shun quiere ver el mundo como él porque, al fin y al cabo, a veces está bien ver la realidad desde los zapatos del otro, ¿no?

Inspirada en la canción "Through your eyes" de Martina McBride de la película Bambi 2. Creo que la ternura de la película me hizo escribir esto.

* * *

A TRAVÉS DE TUS OJOS

_Show me,  
How the world looks through your eyes.  
Tell me about the sunrise.  
Let me see the stars shine.  
Show me,  
how the world looks through your eyes.  
And I can show you how it looks through mine._

Hyoga siempre ha sido una persona bastante enigmática. Al menos para mí. Puedo definir a Seiya fácilmente, es alegre, animoso y no sé da por vencido fácilmente. Shiryu confía demasiado en sus amigos, para él no hay nada más importante que una buena amistad que incluso se puede demostrar con sacrificios extraordinarios para los amigos, es inteligente y amable; pero Hyoga… él siempre ha sido un misterio para todos nosotros, desde que éramos niños, el _gaijin_ era motivo de nuestra curiosidad y aún ahora no me siento capaz de describirlo.

Aquella mañana salimos temprano de la Mansión. Él y yo íbamos a comprar algunas cosas de comida. Se detuvo en seco para mirar el cielo azul, alto y cristalino de primavera. Yo también alcé la vista y me detuve en ver una nube solitaria que atravesaba la inmensidad del cielo arrastrada sin rumbo por el viento.

-Esa nube tiene forma de helado – observé divertido – está altísima!

-Yo le veo forma de nube – respondió Hyoga sonriéndome ligeramente – Vámonos ya, o se hará más tarde.

A pesar de dar la orden, Hyoga se quedó viendo la nube fijamente con el ceño un poco fruncido antes de ponerse los lentes de sol, ocultando así sus inusuales ojos de cielo. Dicen que las personas con ojos azules es porque vieron mucho mar de niños y hay demasiada agua en ellos. Será por eso que Hyoga es tan enigmático? Cómo se verá el mundo si se tienen los ojos azules? Será igual que sí los tienes verdes o castaños o violetas?

-Shun… te estás retrasando! – gritó Hyoga, sin darme cuenta él ya había avanzado dejándome atrás.

-_Hai_! – respondí y corrí detrás de él.

Una tarde de otoño, estábamos tumbados sobre la hierba de la ribera. Aunque el viento era frío no nos movíamos desde nuestra posición. Hyoga, como siempre estaba en silencio con un aire despreocupado y yo a su lado viendo como el cielo cambiaba de azul a rojizo.

-Un avión! – exclamé como si nunca hubiera visto uno – nee, Hyoga… te imaginas a dónde va?

-A Rusia – respondió sincera e inmediatamente.

-De verdad? Hyoga, si tuvieras alas… es ahí a dónde irías? – le pregunté incorporándome un poco para tratar de adivinar lo que sus ojos llenos de agua podían decir.

-No – contestó sin afán de seguir con la conversación, de haber sido así, me habría volteado a ver, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en el cielo.

-Si yo tuviera alas viajaría por todo el mundo y te mandaría una postal de cada lugar que visitara – dije con una sonrisa.

Hyoga me miró y sonrió con una ligera curvatura en sus labios – así eran siempre sus sonrisas – y acarició mi cabello.

-Eres un niño, Shunny – me dijo cariñoso.

Deje que mi cabeza cayera sobre su pecho y él me siguió mimando mientras yo hacía pequeños dibujitos con la punta de mi dedo índice.

Cuando Hyoga se quedaba viendo el cielo, me daba la impresión de que era para robar un poco de azul para seguir poniéndolo en sus irises y seguir viendo el mundo de ese color. Era posible hacer eso? Realmente me daba mucha curiosidad saber la forma en que él veía el mundo.

-Hyoga… cómo crees que sería el mundo si siempre pudiéramos cumplir nuestros deseos con el simple hecho de desearlos? – le pregunté después de un largo silencio.

-Conejito… haces preguntas muy raras – respondió sin volver la vista a mí pero si esbozando una sonrisa más amplia – supongo que muy aburrido.

-Por qué? – interrogué otra vez incorporándome y sentándome a su lado para poder ver su rostro bronceado.

Él también se incorporó un poco recargando su peso en sus antebrazos. Me miró tan fijamente con sus ojos azules llenos de agua que sentí que me ahogaría.

-Porque no habría personas como Seiya… o como nosotros que logramos hacer milagros con la fuerza de nuestro espíritu, Shun – me explicó con una seriedad digna del mejor catedrático de la Universidad de Tokio – Shunny, mejor que tú no hay nadie para saber que todos los deseos se hacen realidad por el simple hecho de desearlos… sólo que muchas personas no se dan cuenta de que hay que poner un poco de esfuerzo para que ese deseo se cumpla.

Asentí sonriéndole. Esas no eran palabras tan de él, eso lo diría Shiryu. Pero así era Hyoga, bien podría hacer boberas como Seiya, ser un niño como yo o bien, ser incluso más sabio que Shiryu. Lo mejor de todo eso fue descubrir que al menos, en ese aspecto coincidíamos y eso me hizo realmente feliz. Me dejé caer sobre la hierba sin quitar una sonrisa boba de mi cara.

-Es hora de irnos… está enfriando mucho – dijo levantándose para después cubrirse con su chamarra, sacudirse la ropa y esperar que yo me levantara.

Así llegó el invierno. Cuando nieva, Hyoga se pone más melancólico a pesar de que todo el ambiente está lleno de agua… como sus ojos. Sus ojos que ven todo de forma tan diferente a como yo lo veo.

Nevó por la mañana dejando una hermosa alfombra blanca en la calle. Seiya y Shiryu salieron y yo me quedé en cama leyendo un libro. A Hyoga no lo vi en todo el día. Como me aburrí, salí de mi habitación para encontrarlo y pasar un tiempo con él en esa tarde fríamente hermosa; el cielo se aclaró y el sol hacía brillar un poco la blanca nieve en tonos azulados. Sólo de ver el paisaje por mi ventana, me dieron ganas de salir y jugar en el jardín.

Después de buscarlo por varios lugares lo encontré recargado en la puerta que da al jardín. Me acerqué a él por la espalda y le salté tratando de asustarlo. Él sólo se giró negando con la cabeza.

-Eres muy ruidoso, Shun – me dijo jalando mi mejilla sólo para molestar.

-Shuéldame! – le grité tratando de liberarme de su ataque.

Esta actitud es muy Seiya, pero la hizo él y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión divertida que siento que sólo me dedica a mí. Después de apretar un poco más mi mejilla, la soltó y volvió la mirada nostálgica al jardín.

-Nee, Hyoga… quieres venir conmigo? – le pedí estirando un poco la manga de su suéter.

El rubio volvió la vista a mí, haciéndome sentir un pequeño al que su padre le negará un favor, pero lo que hizo fue acariciar mi mejilla aún roja y asentir.

Fuimos al muelle después de comprar un par de cafés. Nos sentamos frente al mar y no pude evitar pensar que los ojos de Hyoga son aún más azules que el mar y el cielo juntos. Sonreí sólo por la idea tan absurda de pensar las cosas.

-Qué querías? – me preguntó directamente sin verme.

-Eetto… nada… sólo pasear contigo… como lo hacemos casi siempre – respondí tímidamente apretando un poco la lata con mis manos.

-Pensé que no te gustaba salir cuando hace frío – dijo con curiosidad mirándome.

-Es cierto – dije tímidamente – pero me levanté de la cama, vi por la ventana y de verdad quise salir a sentir la nieve debajo de mis pies. Imaginé que es como caminar en las nubes cuando todo es tan blanco!

Hyoga comenzó a reír con una risita ligera que pocas veces se le escucha. En general, Hyoga se lleva bien con todos nosotros, pero pocas veces ríe de forma tan natural y espontánea. Me siento mal a veces porque sólo lo hace conmigo y no sé si se ríe de mí o conmigo.

-Shun… realmente a veces no entiendo como puedes ser tan tú – me dijo mirándome amorosamente – me gusta estar contigo porque parece que tú ves el mundo de una forma tan diferente a los demás.

Parpadeé varias veces tratando de comprender sus palabras. Era yo el que pensaba raro? De repente, resultó divertido darme cuenta de que lo mismo que yo pensaba sobre él, él lo hacía sobre mí. Cada persona ve el mundo de forma diferente pero estoy seguro que sólo cuando hay un vínculo especial con esa persona, es cuando te interesa saber como piensa.

Solté una carcajada divertido que de seguro casi mató a Hyoga del susto, pues dio un respingo y me miró fijamente.

-Así que yo veo el mundo raro, ne? – le dije con coquetería – y yo pensando que eras tú.

-Yo? – preguntó parpadeando con sorpresa.

-Sí… con tus ojos llenos de agua seguro lo ves todo azul.

Hyoga volvió a reír, esta vez a carcajadas y pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de mi hombro.

-Eres bastante bobo a veces, Shun – me dijo aún entre risas – sólo a ti se te pueden ocurrir esas cosas, sabes? Y tú de qué color ves? Verde?

-A colores – respondí inmediatamente – lo rojo es rojo, lo azul, azul y lo negro, negro. Deja de burlarte de mí! – le di un codazo para que me dejara pero él me apretó aún más.

-Eso pensé – continuó viendo al horizonte, volviendo a robar el azul del cielo y del mar para sus ojos – a pesar de ver helados en las nubes, imaginar que tenemos alas, pensar que el mar se traga al sol al atardecer y que las estrellas brillan más cada día… ves el mundo como es.

Hyoga me tocó la mejilla con su mano tibia a pesar del frío. Yo estaba completamente helado de la impresión, Hyoga generalmente no hablaba tanto… al menos no de sus pensamientos o sentimientos. Mi cuerpo tembló cuando nuevamente sus ojos azules ligeramente almendrados se posaron suavemente en mí.

-Yo veo el mundo a veces tan gris… pero a tu lado, Shun… se ve brillante y lleno de color… real y efímero a la vez.

Creo que jamás había recibido palabras tan hermosas y fascinantes como las que me dijo Hyoga aquel día. Después, sin saber como, sus labios tibios tocaron los míos fríos… y desde entonces no volvimos a separarnos jamás.

Aún ahora, que duerme abrazado a mi cintura y su respiración golpeando mi torso me eriza la piel, no puedo decir como es realmente Hyoga. Ese enigma sigue oculto en el agua azuladamente profunda de sus ojos. Pero ya no me pregunto como es su mundo; su mundo es el mío. En el tiempo que hemos estado juntos me ha mostrado el mundo a través de sus ojos… y no es tan diferente al mío.

CHIBI-STAR**

14-Ene-08


End file.
